Futari
by matsuyuki-xirion
Summary: Awal musim semi, seorang gadis benama hana meminta yuko mempertemukan dirinya dengan dirinya yang lain...


**Bunny: Ini adalah versi kedua dari –Futari- :D berhubung banyak yang member kritikan, maka chapter ini diedit kembali dengan sebaik baiknya. Maaf kalo masih typo dan lama update :P**

**Disclaimer: title, logo and book desgin by CLAMP**

**Futari**

Di dunia ini ada banyak keajaiban. Namun seaneh apapun, selama manusia tidak ada, tidak melihat dan tidak terlihat, keajaiban hanya dianggap ilusi.

Orang, individu, manusia… manusialah mahluk hidup teraneh di dunia ini.

**-Yuko Ichihara-**

Musim semi telah datang. Melelehkan salju dan membangunkan para bunga. Udara yang masih sejuk membuat orang orang terus berbaring di kasur mereka. Entah karena malas, atau bahkan karena flu akibat alergi serbuk bunga. Bunga sakura mulai mekar dan sebebtar lagi kelopak bunga itu akan menggantikan hamparan putihnya salju.

Di bawah pohon sakura yang mulai berguguran terlihat dua anak perempuan sedang bermain dengan guguran kelopak sakura. "Hei, nanti kalau kita sudah besar, kita kesini lagi ya!" ucap salah satu anak.

"Iya!" anak yang lain menjawabnya.

"Janji?"

"Ng!" katanya, menganggukan kepala.

Mereka menyematkan jari kelingking satu sama lain. Bukti dari janji mereka.

"Watanukiii! Belikan sake lagi dong!" ucap Yuko sambil tidur tiduran santai di sofa merahnya.

"Sake!" Maru dan Moro meniru perkataan Yuko, walaupun dengan pandangan mata yang kosong.

"Mokona juga mau sake!" benda ngga jelas yang namanya Mokona Modoki ini malah ikut ikutan. " Sake, sake!" benda bulat itu loncat loncat di atas meja bundar. Membuat cangkir di atasanya agak sedikit bergetar.

Watanuki yang sedang berusaha membersihkan ruangan tanpa marah marah atau mengomel langsung meledak."Yuko! Kau sudah menghabiskan 2 BOTOL SAKE sampai sampai ruangan ini juga bau sake! Dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk beli lagi?"

"Uh.. Dasar anak pemalas…" kata Yuko sambil berdiri dan meletakkan botol sakenya di meja bundar. Lalu ia berjalan keluar ruangan. Kimononya yang panjang terseret di atas lantai kayu beralaskan tatami. "Ya sudah, bereskan saja yang benar…" Mokona melompat ke pundak Yuko. "Sebentar lagi akan ada tamu untuku. Suruh saja dia menemuiku di teras belakang" kata Yuko sebelum menutup pintu geser.

"Akan ada tamu, akan ada tamu!" lagi lagi perkataan Yuko ditiru oleh Maru dan Moro. Apa mereka tak bisa mengatakan hal lain selain kata kata yang diucapkan orang lain, batin Watanuki.

"Iya, iya… Akan ada tamu… Sebaiknya kalian berdua tunggu saja di pintu depan… Aku nanti menyusul…" Watanuki mengatakannya dengan tidak bersemangat. Dia masih sibuk memungut gelas dan botol bekas sake.

"Baiklaaah!" Maru dan Moro meninggalkan ruangan, menuju pintu depan.

"Fiuuuh.." Watanuki mengusap sedikit keringat di keninganya.

Seluruh penjuru ruangan kini terlihat sangat bersih. Sangking bersihnya sampai terlihat berkilauan! Paling tidak, memang cuma ini kemampuan Watanuki yang masih bisa ia banggakan, selain memasak tentunya.

Terdengar langkah kaki di koridor. "Tamunya sudah datang, tamunya sudah datang!" itu suara Maru dan Moro. Mereka membuka pintu dan langsung menyeret Watanuki ke pintu depan.

"Kenapa kalian ngga anterin tamunya ke Yuko aja siiih?" kata Watanuki yang tangannya diseret seret.

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu utama rumah itu. Disana berdiri seorang remaja perempuan memakai baju gothic Lolita yang penuh renda.

Sepertinya gadis itu seumuran dengan Watanuki. Kulitnya putih, wajahnya juga cantik. Rambutnya hitam panjang seperti Yuko. Tapi matanya sama sekali tidak memancarkan cahaya, mirip sekali dengan mata Maru dan Moro. Di lehernya tergantung liontin perak yang entah kenapa membuat Watanuki tertarik.

"Maaf… Aku…" katanya sambil menundukan kepalanya "…Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa datang ke sini…".

Watanuki masih tertegun melihat liontin perak itu. "Ah…" ia tersadar, "me.. memang hampir semua orang datang ke sini dengan tidak sadar… (termasuk aku juga..)". Ia sedikit mengigat pengalamnnya masuk ke perangkap patukan ular berbisa milik Yuko. "Mari kuantarkan kau ke dalam…" Watanuki mengajaknya menemui Yuko. Gadis itu hanya mengikutinya, meninggalkan Maru dan Moro yang masih berdiri di sana.

Di halaman belakang Yuko sedang duduk di beranda menikmati angin musim semi. Ia sedikit melirik koridor di sebelah kanannya. Ia mendengar langkah kaki Watanuki dan tamunya. Ia berdiri dan sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang terkena tiupan angin.

Dari ujung koridor terlihat Watanuki dan gadis itu berjalan mendekati Yuko. Mata gadis itu memperhatikan Yuko dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tak ada segores ekspresipun yang di wajahnya.

"Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu!" Yuko berkata dengan penuh percaya diri seperti biasanya.

Ah… inilah patukan ular berbisa yang pernah dirasakan Watanuki yang menyebabkan ia harus berkerja di toko (aneh) milik Yuko.

"Keinginan?"

"Ya… keinginanmu nona manis…" Yuko menyentuh lembut dagu gadis itu, "apapun keinginanmu…"

Gadis itu menggenggam liontin yang tergantung di lehernya. "Aku ingin… Bertemu dengan diriku yang lain…" Ia menghentikan kata katanya. "Apa bisa dikabulkan?"

"Tentu saja. Akan kukabulkan apapun." Yuko menaruh satu tangannya di pinggang. "Sebelum itu… Tolong katakan namamu, dan ceritakan tentang dirimu yang lain itu"

"Aku… Hana."

Yuko sedikit mengeluarkan senyum di bibirnya "nama yang sangat cocok dengan musim semi ya, Hana-san." Yuko sedikit memperhatikan liontin milik Hana. "Baiklah, sekarang tolong ceritakan tentang dirimu yang lain itu, Hana-san"

"Dulu…" ia mulai bercerita. "Aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan aku koma selama satu bulan lebih dan seluruh ingatanku hilang. Para dokter bilang aku beruntung bisa selamat dari kecelakaan itu." Hana mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yuko. Ia menatap langit, "hinga suatu hari aku ingat akan sesuatu…"

"Sesuatu?" Yuko seakan memaksa Hana untuk terus bercerita.

"Aku ingat, bahwa aku pernah berjanji untuk bertemu dengan seseorang. Di bawah pohon sakura yang sangat besar" kini entah kenapa wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi berubah sedih. "Orang itu benar benar mirip denganku… Aku seperti melihat diriku yang lain di dalam cermin."

Yuko tersenyum, "baiklah, sudah cukup Hana-san. Aku yang akan mengurus kelanjutannya. Tapi aku akan meminta bayaran darimu." Yuko menujuk liontin perak milik Hana "kau harus membayarnya dengan itu."

"Ini…?" Hana agak bingung dengan permintaan Yuko. "… baiklah" tapi ia tidak bisa menolaknya. Perkataan Yuko seakan terus membuatnya melakukan apapun yang ia perintahkan. Ia melepas liontin peraknya dan menyerahkannya pada Yuko.

Watanuki dari tadi berdiri di belakang mereka tak bisa mengatakan apapun karena ia tak bisa mengerti yang Hana dan Yuko bicarakan. Yah, maklum dia kan tidak begitu pintar…

**Futari Chapter 1 END**

**Bunny: Bunny menerima semua kritik dan saran kalian :D untuk chapter 2 akan Bunny upload secepatnya. Mohon maaf atas ke-hiatus-an penulis. T.T**

**Review ? :3**


End file.
